Talk:Unbelievable/@comment-24716272-20140311010014
"To Annie:‎ Des I went to four therapy sessions so far and I got one later this week. I properly want to appologize for what I did. What I did was disgusting, objectifying, and sexual harassment. I also want to appologize trying to make us be friends again. I don't want us to be friends again knowing I violated you and Dani. I moved on and the therapy is making me observe all of the fucked up things I did in my life. I will be honest with you before I was 16 I was a really bad person. I put a kid in the hospital at 15 and after that I made it a mission to change and become a nicer and better person. For the last 4-5 years I been fighting my evilness I had inside of me before. It went all great untill December. All my bad emotions just resurfaced and it manifested in me and I just could not take it. My old emotions came and I could not control it and I happen to be horny and seeing Dani on camera made me make a spur of the moment decision to do what I did. Oh yeah I started developing a porn addiction at 13 and it did not end till I was almost 19 so I admit that may have fucked me up and I became a perv. Anyways I genuinely was nice on the wiki majority of the times I was there. I may have made some rude comments but at the time I did not realize they were rude. I was being nice and be a good person to avoid hurting people. Unfortunately my old emotions and ways came back to ruin my progress I had in my life. I am hoping therapy will teach me how to control my emotions and to learn proper social skills. I realized I may be tainted but that does not mean I can't change and become a better person. I changed from a month ago and I will continue to change for the better. Hurting you and Dani like that was the last straw. Also I realized I got to clingy to Dani and I will say it was not healthy at all. I feel stupid I did not realize this before hand. It became reality for me when I did what I did. I also feel more bad learning you and Dani called me out during that call. I must have been distracted but ugh I am pissed I could not control my emotions. I realized maybe I should if gotten help when I was younger after I put that kid in the hospital. Most of my life before I turned 16 I was just angry at the world. I was a bad person back then. Also I decided to go to therapy because if I don't go it could take years before the bad emotions leave and that will be a recipe for disaster for everyone. plus if I did what I did when I was 15 now I could probably kill someone because I am stronger. I knew what my old self was caple of that is why I fought to not let it consume me but it did last month. I was not pretending to be nice to backstab people I was being nice because my good emotions was beating my bad ones. I have been feeling a inner war with myself all my life.This is a goodbye unless I decide to comeback to the wiki in the summer.' '''I really do wish you the best and have a better life than me. I also promise to never violate and sexually harass anyone again. ('Yeah, you're just going to make disgusting memes of all the Wikian girls, send Dani and I death and rape threats, and harass us on anon)''''Lmao. What a crock of shit. '